A Seaweed brain's way to apologise
by Thalassina
Summary: Annabeth didn't even remember what they bickered about. And most of all she didn't expect this kind of apology... (Had this idea while being bored in a supermarket xD)


**This is a short oneshot I wrote some months ago and translated it for you into English.**

 **When I was at a supermarket I was kinda bored and suddenly I had this crazy idea...**

 **Enjoy :3 (And tell me what you think!)**

* * *

Annabeth was on her way to the supermarket.

The sun was shining on her back like it wanted to push her forward but the cold wind was already introducing the November.

Tomorrow was Halloween and she had hoped to spend the evening with Percy but now she wasn't so sure about that anymore.

Actually, she didn't even remember what they bickered about yesterday, but what she knew was that she missed him.

In spite of her initial doubt about hanging out with her seaweed brained boyfriend tomorrow night or not, she was standing in front of the supermarket anyway where she wanted to get some crisps, limo and various sweets. Just in case they made up (which she truly hoped for).

Inside the building it was comfortably warm so she took off her cap and scarf which protected her against the cold outside; then, she trailed along the shelves, searching for some blue limo.

Toilet paper, writing materials, dairy case, grooming products, Nico di Angelo – aha! She found the section with the drinks. As she scanned the first shelf for blue drinks she had a hunch she'd overlooked something. Hadn't Nico just been standing there? Her brain must have played a trick on her.

She continued her search for blue drinks. After ten minutes she was about to give up and just buy blue food colouring when something in the lowest corner caught her eye: bright blue limo.

That one's perfect, she thought and crouched down to grab a six-pack. When she pulled it out of the shelf she nearly shrieked – for behind it there was a head, a very well known head. Jet black hair, sea-green eyes, lopsided smirk.

"Hi," the head greeted, grinning.

"Seaweed brain!" Annabeth hissed after she recovered from the shock. "What the Hades are you doing in a store shelf?"

"Umm... Apologising to you?" He made his baby seal face and the colony of butterflies that most likely already settled down in her stomach to family life said hello at the sight of it.

Annabeth couldn't tell how he knew she'd come here and take this very six-pack (okay, he knew her very well by now and probably some god had his finger in the pie, you could never know) but she didn't care. She already forgave him long since. She only regretted not having her mobile phone with her to take a photo of this. It had to be recorded for the eternity!

Percy Jackson had dug his way from one side of a store shelf to the other and his legs probably were still sticking out on the other side. Eventually, she recalled not having seen anything earlier which meant this seaweed brain of a demigod must have squashed into the shelf completely. Now she figured what Nico was doing here. He must have been helping Percy to put back the products so that nobody could see him.

She crawled a little into the shelf and gave him a kiss. Afterwards she took a six-pack from another shelf and put it in front of Percy's head.

"Hey!" he protested.

Annabeth bit back a laugh. "See you tomorrow night!" she called back before calmly collecting crisps and sweets.

When she came by the shelf with the drinks again she heard a hushed voice: "Nico? Nico! Help me get outta here!"

But the son of Hades was nowhere to be seen, and when Annabeth was waiting in line at the till Nico suddenly stood behind her. She never saw him smirk so nastily before.

* * *

Later that evening when she was back at the boarding school there was a rumour going around that a woman who merely wanted to buy some shampoo found a guy sleeping in the shelf instead.

Annabeth smiled mischievously whilst imagining him drooling in his sleep and mumbling something about cheeseburgers.

Silently she wished the poor woman an early Happy Halloween and was already chuffed to bits about her date with Percy, the stupidest and most amazing seaweed brain in the world.

* * *

 **Well, I can totally imagine this. xD**

 **(I'm sorry if I made any mistakes in grammar or language, just tell me then.)**

 **And, of course, tell me what you think about this! :D (*desperately wanting to know*)**

 **PS: Blue limo for everyone :)**


End file.
